buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sol Kage/My Spear is the Spear that shall pierce the heavens!
OK, so Sai getting on his high horse and calling Medusa bad made me want to make this decklist. I'll explain each card choice as I go along. This deck is based around the skill Penetrate and makes the most use of Danger World's current Impact card, Drill Bunker!!. Unlike when Vanguard started out, there are several ways to go about building a deck for the three worlds now. This is just one of those variations. This deck punishes opponents for placing monsters in the center area. Alright, here I go. Buddy Monster: Armorknight Medusa (my preference, feel free to use whatever you want) Flag: Danger World (obviously) Monsters Size 0 2x Armorknight Eagle - This card allows you to run more monsters than usual, and 4000 power isn't bad. Size 1 4x Saberclaw Dragon, Valken - Thousand Rapier with an effect. Won't always use the effect, but it's nice to have. 4x Armorknight Hellhound - I'm still playing around with the size 1's. 5K/6K is pretty good, as most attacks are 5K so it's good for stalling if you need it and it can kill most things. Only one crit though. 3x Armorknight Ogre - Not bad stats, again not entirely sold. I'll be fiddling with the size 1's once I get to playtest. Size 2 4x Armorknight Medusa - One of the key components of the deck. It's costless with decent stats and can punish your opponent for trying to keep themselves safe. This deck doesn't even care if the opponent has Soulguard, it still deals piercing damage. Link Attack with Hysteric Spear for 4 damage. By Link Attacking, you are also reducing the chances of getting counter attacked. 4x Armorknight Golem - One of the best vanillas in the game. This is mostly a stall card to help protect your center if you fail to get a weapon early. Your opponent will most likely have to Link Attack to destroy it, and it can kill most things on its own. 2x Fighting Dragon, Demongodol - Another excellent wall that actually punishes the opponent for attacking it as well. It has a high cost, which is why it is only run at 2. And yes, I'm not using Cerebrus. Blasphemy, I know. But Cerebrus minuses you a lot to make full use of it. This can wall better and doesn't restrict your deck to Armorknights. Size 3 2x Armorknight Demon - Double attack with 9K power and 8K def and 3 crit. Excellent in a pinch. Spells 2x Lord Aura Meditation - Free +2 Gauge is always nice. Allows you to help with costs and fuel Drill Bunker. 3x Battle Spirit Unite - This card needs no real explanation. Can be used to protect Medusa as well to give you another turn of massive piercing damage. 4x Battle Aura Circle - Attack negator. Nuff said. 2x Double Guillotine - Negates attacks from Items, destroys them, and potentially deals 2 damage. Not useful against the less common opponent, Magic World, but just charge it against them. 2x Invigorating Breath - Lots of life gain. 2x Thunder Devastation - This can potentially field wipe the opponent and kills most things for only 2 gauge. Items 4x Hysteric Spear - Another key card of the deck. Gives you the ability to penetrate and it isn't easy to destroy. Also a lot of the spells require a weapon. 3x Burning Sword - Again, you need a weapon. Hysteric is your main target, but this is fine in a pinch. I use it over Boulder Piercing because that extra 1K power for only one gauge can make a difference. Especially when using Battle Spirit Unite and Drill Bunker!! (8K power with Drill Bunker!! which is enough to break through any monster's base defense right now) Impact 3x Drill Bunker!! - More piercing. Cut down to 3 from 4 from my original build because this requires good timing. And I found having at least 4 attack negates is really handy. And that's it. It's main aim is to use Penetrate to deal damage and destroy a monster in the center at the same time, so you're not wasting attacks. Medusa helps this, as you can link her with Hysteric to deal 4 damage while not wasting any attacks by Link Attacking. Lord Aura Meditation is there to help you make use of this sooner so you can potentially win by your 2nd or 3rd turn. Category:Blog posts